


【联耀】水晶玫瑰与镀金鸟儿

by ANranzeanzhiNA



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 联耀 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANranzeanzhiNA/pseuds/ANranzeanzhiNA
Summary: 无脑写困了，又无脑修完了PWP，真的PWP白棋世界观AO3万岁！
Relationships: 联耀 - Relationship
Kudos: 29





	【联耀】水晶玫瑰与镀金鸟儿

宏伟庄重的曲调无缝接续了大厅内前一首略显欢快的舞曲末尾，大理石拱顶的装饰画闪耀着垂吊灯火的光辉，映得正下方的女士们连舞裙裙摆也像织上了星辰。此刻金色的舞池正中央已为帝后二人准备许久，众多王公显贵们自然不敢僭越。

“在想什么呢？”手中酒杯的杯口被轻轻碰撞发出清脆的声响，一旁的皇后殿下这才抬头看见来人微笑着的面容。

“该第几支舞了？”王耀半卧在长椅上继续盯着自己的白丝手套发呆，他感觉到主教的声音由高处传来，依旧富有磁性和捉摸不透的魅力：“倒数第二支，我的殿下。您现在很着急吗？”

王耀只是敛目。他摇摇高脚玻璃杯里紫红色的澄澈液体，几丝未来得及整理的乱发不知何时散落到颈侧。“......等不及的人可不是我。”他接着抿了一小口，白天为了仪式刚上的口红还好好凝在起了薄皮的唇峰上，是鲜艳欲滴的樱桃色。

电流般的酥麻再度涌遍全身。和曲调合拍，一猜便知是刻意为之的恶作剧。

“我劝您还是不要再想那些虚无的计划了，它们可都不如现在您身体里的东西来得实在。”弗朗西斯打理自己身前的胸针，“我只出于好心劝你放弃。想吃点什么吗？”

“我知道......”王耀闭着眼睛接他用一旁银质小勺喂来的甜品。奶油很多，又腻又甜。他的脸颊自然带着热度，看上去倒很像是微醺一般。弗朗西斯弯腰亲他的额头，动作轻微得让外人难以察觉。

舞厅末端王座上的小皇帝目光直直穿过人群，似乎能将他们都毫无保留地劈开。

但他清楚，他的皇后已经在微微冒着薄汗了。

“是你让他这么做的？”战车先生脱去往日的重铠，换上了属于原家族的皮质外袍，他的一双紫眼睛死死盯着舞池中央端庄旋转的白棋皇后。王耀的右手戴了颗罕见的猫眼石，那是身旁骑士长初见时就送给他的礼物。伊万的视力本就很好，正因为这样他也愈发地烦躁。通往露台的门没有关紧，微风卷着厚重窗帘底部的金穗涌了进来，冲淡些珠宝和美酒的腥气。

弗朗西斯回答时注意到了长沙发上的零星水渍，巧妙地换了个站位挡住了它们。“你是指哪一个呢？”

“......真有你们的。”他俯身拿起王耀那杯留着唇印的酒，仰头饮下这难得的佳酿。

“他转不过第五圈了。”

“当然。”

“阿尔弗雷德会允许这样吗？”

“当然。很难得对吧。”弗朗西斯换了个语气，和他并排站着，依旧微笑。他每一颗扣子上的丝穗都闪亮亮的。

“这次耀又想要什么？”伊万微微皱眉。

“你不是很清楚吗......”

......

“你不是很清楚我想要出城权吗？”王耀在步伐腾挪中渐渐感受到身体里饱胀的酸痛，他咬咬牙看着亚瑟，对方此刻依然认真地牵起他的右手，让自己戴着金线手套的左手刚巧搂在了腰际。

“是啊。”骑士长用碧色的眸子看他。“您改变主意了？”

“......不。我可不做半途而废的生意。”

“我也不，殿下。”他摸在腰际的手似乎收紧了一些。

舞曲逐步趋向高潮前的温和，“快要最后一曲了，耀，”亚瑟·柯克兰攥他手腕的力气轻柔又不容挣脱，徐徐把他牵向并排王座上的人，甚至末尾还俯身恭敬地行礼，虽然整套动作明显有讽刺般的进攻意味。“夜晚还很长呢。”

“您怎么看上去不太舒服啊，我的皇后？”座位上的阿尔弗雷德用蓝色的眼瞳满意地扫视着双颊微红的王耀，故意发出疑问，而后者连扶着王座的手指都有些微的颤抖。

“......亚蒂和我打赌你可以跳四圈半，我还以为你只可以跳半支曲子。”年轻的国王摇摇头，“不过你连跳了五圈，我们谁也没赢。”

“那太好了。”王耀花了点力气假笑着看他，腹腔被温热汁液填满的不适感减弱了他说话的语调。“……你们现在满意了？”

“你喜欢人前吗？宝贝？”突然阿尔弗雷德偏着脑袋认真地问他。“如果你同意，我现在就可以把你抱在座位上干。”

王耀看他的表情就知道他是真的在考虑这个问题。他也明白，如果自己不明确地拒绝，甚至很可能真会被小混蛋们明目张胆地在众人面前扒个干干净净。

和小时候一样，骄横的小王子当年能够当众在礼仪舞会上亲吻未来的皇后，自然如今也能毫不避讳地在公众场合“喷溅”自己的爱意和占有欲。至于那几个搅混水的家伙，他们巴不得脏事都给对方先做了，这样连分享也能分得理所应当。

王耀于是随心意慢慢移坐到他腿上，阿尔弗雷德顺手搂过他：“怎么样……哦，你今天还涂了点口红，真不像你……”

“如果你没得健忘症的话，你应该已经想起来这是主教大人早上的杰作了，”王耀暗示性地蹭了蹭他的大腿，“……我累了。”

“回去你可以少动些嘛。”阿尔弗雷德闻言点头，牵起王耀的手成功在舞会乐曲末章的开篇处逃离了现场。

……

王耀不是摔到床边上的，但也差不太多。阿尔过去想扶一步的手甚至没来得及伸出，但他的眼神里更多是一种发现新事物的喜悦。“我真是怎么也看不够你了。”

“你的发言让人恐惧——简直能让人想象曾得到过国王殿下宠幸的其他女孩会不会被你玩够了就碎尸万段，随便扔在广场的巷子里。”王耀把身上零零散散的束缚扯开，被衣物勒出的红印清晰又色情。后半部分缠在腰腹的绳索将微微鼓起的小腹更甚，随后走来的骑士长只好一边摩挲他的腰道歉一边半跪下帮他解开那些东西。

阿尔弗雷德闻言将眉一挑，“我可从未做过那种事！你是想污蔑我吗？”

王耀抿了抿唇没接话，缩身子露出修长的双腿并对着几人抬起，腿根处的汁液甚至渗出了底裤，花蕊处绞着仍在发出微弱魔法电流的柱体根部。那上面刻满繁复华丽的皇家花纹，末端还恶趣味地拴着一小撮兔子毛做装饰物。

“又没有坚持到一场完整的舞会结束啊，”早就站在一旁的弗朗西斯开玩笑地摇头叹息，手指在淋漓温暖处按压着探寻，王耀咬着手背踢了几下腿，繁复衣料下裸露出的嫩白肌肤也染上醉酒般的红。“下次就是更有难度的要求了哦……”

“我的出城许可呢？”东方人贴着对方散下的奶油金发轻声吐息。唇角的赤色蹭过脖颈留下直直的一条印痕。

“别着急呀。”弗朗西斯看着他琥珀色的双眼，慢慢张嘴咬他的唇舌。对方也是自然地伸出舌尖回应。戴了小银环的那对冰凉红珠被战车稍显暴力偏执地捏来扯去，直到最终东方人喘息着偏过脑袋埋进枕头，充满痛感的小声哼哼传至耳边才让鬼迷心窍一般的伊万•布拉金斯基放轻了力道。“......放手………”

当最终障碍伴着粘稠嘀嗒声整根拔出的时候小皇后的眼前像是有白光闪烁不止，眼前一片目眩迷离，而涨满酸软的腰肢也只能任人摆布。他感觉到阿尔弗雷德跨上了他的后腰，还拍了拍他的大腿根。

“嗯——！”被从后直直挺进刚恢复的甬道内的瞬间，王耀死死捏紧了手边的床单，脑后炸开的快感让他的泪腺实在有些失控。阿尔弗雷德倒是难得地颇显耐心，用带了薄茧的大手按揉许久尾椎处让他放松些，接着坚定且用力地撞在内里每一处温热柔软的点上，每一次都碾磨得对方直颤。而亚瑟•柯克兰此刻则正在尝试从前面喂饱这只“外表裹着刚柔并济的外壳，内里娇小可爱又柔软美丽”的小皇后，并好好地，虔诚地宣称一遍自己所谓的“永恒的忠诚”。

他其实喜欢王耀噙满泪水的惹怜表情，这一点他从不会承认。但这不代表骑士长先生也一定要让皇后生气——虽然他确实有点想这么干。当然最终亚瑟也没有试多久，整整一天都体力消耗过快的皇后殿下释放几次之后就彻底晕晕沉地进入了梦乡。

黏糊糊的、滑滑的、又暖又柔软的触感，登顶、巅峰、坠落，身子像是在云里轻飘飘地悬浮着——

“......夜晚还很长对吧？”陷入梦乡之前，身旁战车先生的语气听上去竟还有些温柔，他的手细细抚过皮肤上那些微红的痕迹，盯着小皇后睡颜时微微颤抖的眼睫。

“不如好好休息一下。”

END


End file.
